Entrevistando a mis idolos
by agatali12
Summary: Una entrevista muy peculiar a los personajes de SS de los Fics 'Lazos del Destino' y 'Dulce Castigo', preguntas fuera de lugar, bromas pesadas, todo esto en la entrevista. Participacion de todos los caballeros de bronce, de oro y Diosas.
1. Chapter 1

**Los** **personajes** **de** **SS** **no** **me** **pertenecen**.

 **El Oc si.**

 **( ) sonidos.**

 **( ) letra en negrita son mis sugerencias.**

 **Chapter 1**

(Aplausos).

-Hola gente, bienvenidos a la entrevista en vivo a los personajes de los Fics 'Lazos del Destino' y 'Dulce castigo'. Mi nombre es Agata Li y sere la anfitriona.

(Aplausos)

-Bien, los primeros personajes a pasar son de 'Dulce castigo'.

Muchacho entrando al escenario y entregandole un papel.

-Es en serio?.

-Si.

Muchacho retirandose de ahi.

-(Tosiendo) Lo siento mucho pero me acaban de avisar que los de 'Dulce castigo' van a tardar en llegar, hasta entonces que pasen los de 'Lazos del Destino'.

(Pisadas de varias personas al entrar)

-Bienvenidos sean chicos.

-Hola- contestaron en coro.

-Tomen asiento por favor- pedi.

-Se siente raro que la gente te miren- escuche que susurro una chica castaña.

-No se preocupen, hagan como si solo estuvieran ustedes y yo- susurre.

Los chicos sonrieron.

-Hablaremos sobre los primeros diez capitulos del fic; bien aqui va la primera pregunta y es para Hana Martinez- hable diriendome a ella.

-Si- contesto.

-¿Como te sentistes al saber que tienes la esencia de la Diosa Andromeda en tu cuerpo, en otras palabras ser su reencarnacion?- pregunte **(vayan al capitulo 8 de 'Lazos del Destino')**

-No lo entendia en un principio, pero desde entonces lo estoy asimilando poco a poco- me contesto.

-La siguientre pregunta es para Saori Kido.

Me asintio -Adelante.

-¿Como te enterastes que la reencarnacion de Andromeda habia nacido en la misma era que tu?- pregunte viendo la pregunta de la cartilla.

-Fue sencillo, Hana y yo, es decir Andromeda y yo hemos tenido el mismo proposito siempre, y es salvar a la tierra de los Dioses que quieren destruirlo, es por eso que hemos creado una conexion indestructible- me contesto.

-Ah si- conteste "aunque eso no es lo que pregunte" pense

-Ajum, la siguiente pregunta es para Shaina- hable.

-Claro- contesto.

-¿El color de tu cabello es natural o te lo pintastes?- pregunte sorprendida al leerlo.

(Risas)

-Por supuesto que es natural- grito levantandose -¿Quien fue que escribio esa pregunta?.

"Esta enojada" pense diciendole -Tranquilizece.

-Shaina no le tomes importancia- le dijo una peliroja.

-Vamos Shaina- hablo Hana.

-Pero... Seiya no te rias- grito.

-Ups- contesto.

"Esto se salio de control" pense viendo como Shaina peleaba con Seiya y los demas trataban de calmarlos, "No ayuda que la gente se ria".

(Palmadas) -Ya, todos vuelvan a sus asientos- les dije llamando su atencion.

-Dime, tu no eres la autora de estos Fics?- me pregunto la peliroja.

-Eh!..um si, asi es- conteste asintiendo.

-Entonces tu eres la culpable- me dijo Shaina acercandose rapidamente a mi.

-Que?!- pregunte.

-La primera vez que conocimos a Hana, ella me hizo la misma pregunta- me dijo.

-Y eso que tiene que ver para que me culpes- le dije señuda.

-Que tu escribistes esa parte del fic- me grito jalandome un poco mi traje.

-Ah! cierto- conteste sonriendo nerviosa.

-En tu pais se pintan el cabello de colores extravagantes?- me pregunto un rubio de ojos azules.

-Si- conteste logrando que Shaina me soltara.

-Entonces lo que le dije a Junet en esa parte de la historia no es lo que sentia en realidad?- pregunto un peliverde.

-No lo creo asi Shun- conteste **(consulten en el cap 6 de 'LD')**

-Uf que alivio- suspiro.

-¿Quien es Junet?- pregunto Hana.

-Es una amazona, mas adelante la conoceras- le conteste.

-Ah- contesto mirando a Shun.

-Por cierto, cuando actualizaras nuestro Fics?- pregunto el chino.

-Nuestro Fics?- pregunte desconcertada.

-Si, ya que nosotros aparecemos tambien es nuestro- me contesto.

-Creo que tienes razon Shiryu- conteste.

-En si cuando actualizaras?- pregunto el rubio.

-Ya tengo escrito el siguiente cap en mi cuaderno, solo falta escribirlo en digital y publicarlo, Hyoga- conteste enumerando lo que me faltaba.

-Te tomara mucho tiempo- hablo Marin.

-No sera asi, maximo en tres dias lo publicare- conteste.

-Estare esperandolo- me dijo Saori.

-Oye, por cierto, no te pareces a Hana?- pregunto Seiya.

-Que?!- gritamos Hana y yo.

-Por supuesto que no- conteste cruzandome de brazos.

-Bueno, tu me creastes asi que talvez tenga algo parecido contigo- me dijo Hana.

-Talvez- conteste.

-Cuantos años tienes?- me pregunto la unica persona que estaba al margen de todo esto.

-Pues voy a cumplir...un momento, la que debe preguntar soy yo y no ustedes- grite.

(Risas)

-Si vez lo que haz hecho Ikki- le regaño Seiya.

-Pues pregunta- me contesto alzandome la voz.

-Maldito- masculle en voz baja sintiendo el palpitar de una vena en mi frente.

-Hermano, no le debes gritar- le dijo Shun.

Lo mire con ojos soñadores- Eres tan bueno Shun.

-Es cierto- me apoyo Hana.

-Ya dejemonos de broma y sigamos con la entrevista- les dije acomodandome bien en el sillon.

-La siguiente pregunta es para Ikki- le dije.

-Ya- me contesto.

-¿Eres de verdad el hermano mayor de Shun y si es asi, por que Shun es amigable y tu no?- pregunte conteniendome de no reir por la cara que puso.

-Por supuesto que soy su hermano- grito -y sobre lo otro es personal.

-Okey, con tal de que me hayas dicho que tu y Shun son hermanos de verdad me basta, ademas no quiero saber 'lo personal'- conteste haciendo enfasis en la ultima palabra.

-Acaso pensastes que Ikki y yo no somos hermanos?- pregunto Shun.

-Entiende algo Shun, tu hermano y tu no se parecen en nada, es como si tu fueras el bien y el sea el mal; lo bonito y el lo feo; la paz y la guerra; la salvacion y el la destruccion- dije, iba a seguir de no ser porque Ikki me interrumpio.

-Ya entendimos lo que quieres decir- mascullo mirandome con ira.

-Que bueno- conteste mirandolo con burla.

-Puedes hacernos de una vez las ultimas preguntas para ya irnos de aqui- sugirio Hyoga.

-Um pero si ya terminamos- le conteste inocentemente.

-Es enserio- contestaron todos.

-Si- asenti.

Chico acercandose a la anfitriona y le dice algo en el oido.

-De acuerdo- conteste.

-Los hago pasar?- me pregunto susurrando.

-No, todavia no, esperemos los cortes- conteste.

El asintio retirandose de ahi.

-Muy bien gente, demos un aplauso a los de 'Lazos del Destino' por haber aceptado en venir aqui, esperemos que tambien nos acompañen la proxima vez- dije.

-No lo haremos- me gritaron.

-No lo he sugerido- conteste -sino es una orden.

-Oye- me contestaron.

-Chicos, no podemos oponernos a ella- hablo Hana -alfin y al cabo ella es la autora del fic que aparecemos.

-Tiene razon- concorde maliciosa.

(Suspiro grupal)

-Entonces nos veremos la proxima vez- dice Saori.

-Despues del corte, los personajes de 'Dulce castigo' nos acompañaran- dije a la camara.

(Aplausos).

 **Continuara...**

 **Que les parecio?, les gusto?, este fics estara basado en los fics que estoy haciendo ya mencionados anteriormente.**

 **Hana: Por cierto Agata queria preguntarte algo.**

 **Agatali12: Dime.**

 **Hana: Los sueños que tengo, que significan?.**

 **Agatali12: Um, pues...que tienes mucha imaginacion.**

 **Hana: Mentira!.**

 **Agatali12: jajajaja lo sabras mas adelante.**

 **Hana: no me lo puedes decir ahora.**

 **Agatali12: Si te lo dijera ahora no valdria la pena seguir escribiendo 'LD'.**

 **Hana: Pues si, tienes razon.**

 **Agatali12: No te preocupes por pequeñeces.**

 **Hana: Si.**

 **Agatali12: Bien si ya es todo lo que me querias decir ayudame en esto.**

 **Hana: Ah! Si, claro.**

 **Agatali12: Lista, 1.**

 **Hana: 2.**

 **Ambas: Gracias por leer.**

 **Hana: Gracias a todos por leer su fic, me hace muy feliz al querer saber mas de mi.**

 **Agatali12: Por supuesto (abrazandola)**

 **ATT**

 **Agatali12**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de SS no me pertenecen en absoluto.**

 **El Oc si.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Chapter 2**

-Hola nuevamente- hable mostrando mi mejor sonrisa ante la camara -ahora nos acompañaran los personajes de 'Dulce Castigo'.

(Aplausos)

-Gracias por venir chicos- les dije.

-No tuvimos mas opción- hablo el de cabello azulado y corto.

-No digas eso DMask- le reto el de cabello aguamarina.

-Ya veo- hable con una gota resvalando mi sien.

-Gracias por invitarnos- hablo una pelicastaña de ojos grises.

"Ella sí es una Diosa" pense afirmando, mirando a Saori( nuevamente aqui) y a la otra pelicastaña "0-0 su cabello es conchevino" pense asombrada levantandome e ir hacia ella.

-Um, eto, sucede algo?- pregunto ella.

Me aleje un poco negando -No es nada, lo siento.

-Ok- me contesto sonriendo.

Me fui de nuevo a mi lugar, comenzando -(carraspeo) entonces empezemos.

Todos asintieron.

-La primera pregunta es para Acaria- dije mirandola -que significa tu nombre?.

(Silencio)

-...- no hablo.

-Me puedes contestar- pedi con un tic en el ojo.

-...- suspiró -no lo se.

-No lo sabes!- exclame sorprendida al igual que los demas santos.

-Por si no te haz dado cuenta, tú me pusistes ese nombre- me contesto ceñuda haciendo enfasis en tú.

-...- ahora la que no hablo fui yo, gire mi rostro.

-Oye- grito.

-Si lo siento- conteste.

-Ahora dime tú, que significa mi nombre?- me pregunto cruzandose de brazos.

-Pues no lo se- conteste rascandome con nerviosismo la nuca.

(Suspiro general)

Sonrei incomoda al escucharlo.

-En realidad- hable llamando la atención de los chicos -un compañero me dijo ese nombre.

-Oh- exclamo la de cabello conchevino.

-A mi me gusto mucho ese nombre, asi que decidi llamarte Acaria- conteste.

-Esta bien- me contesto sonrojandose un poco.

"Que tierna" pense con humor.

-La siguiente pregunta es para el patriarca- dije -cual sera el destino del santuario?.

-Bueno, ahora que los Dioses estan tranquilos, por el momento, el santuario recibiran a nuevos aspirantes a caballeros- me contesto.

"Acaso no reciben aprendices todos los años, haya o no haya guerra?" pense asintiendo a todo lo que dijo.

-La siguiente pregunta es para Shaka- dije -por que tienes una actitud antagonico hacia la Diosa Acaria?.

-Porque no cree que soy una Diosa- me contesto Acaria.

-Eras una Diosa- contrataco Shaka.

-La siguiente pregunta- pidio apurado el de castaño rojizo de ojos verdes.

Asenti -Es bueno verte de nuevo Saori.

-Ya vine antes aqui?- me pregunto.

-Si, vinistes con los de 'Lazos del Destino'- conteste.

-No me acuerdo que haya venido- me contesto pensativa.

-Eras tu pero a la vez no- dije.

-Tengo una doble/ tiene una doble!- gritaron asombrados.

-Pues...-dije un poco confundida -algo asi.

-Oye Agata- me llamaron.

-Si- conteste viendo al que me llamo.

"Oh por todos los Dioses habidos y por haber, él es muy guapo" pense embobada mirando el largo cabello verdoso y sus ojos azules.

-Me puedes decir quienes eran las que aparecian en el capitulo 15 del fic- me pidio.

-Claro, lo que tu quieras te lo digo- conteste.

-Asi se hace cubo de hielo- animo el de cabello largo azulado y mirada coqueta.

-Callate Milo- contesto el susodicho.

-Ellas son unas personas importantes para el fic- conteste.

-Entonces ellas apareceran mas adelante?- pregunto ilusianada la de cabello conchevino.

-Si- sonrei viendo que daba brinquitos de alegria.

-Sera bueno volverlas a ver- hablo Acaria.

-De quienes hablas?- pregunto Saori; Acaria se le acerco susurrandole en el oido -tienes razón.

-Oye tú- hablaron.

Gire a ver a quien llamaba, no encontrando a quien le llamaba.

-Oye tu chica- llamaron nuevamente.

Me apunte preguntandole si era a mi a quien llamaba.

-Si tú- contesto.

Frunci el ceño al ver que se referia de tú a mi persona.

-Dime- conteste amablemente, teniendo un leve tic en el ojo.

-Cuando terminaras la historia?- me pregunto.

-Kanon no seas maleducado- reprendio un muchacho parecido al susodicho.

-No hay problema, yo sé como tratar a personas como él- conteste.

Parece que no le gusto lo que le dije, bien el se lo busco.

-Y para tu información, mi nombre es Agata, asi que refierete a mi con mi nombre no como 'Tú' ni 'Chica', quedo claro - le dije seria.

Algunos rieron y le hicieron chachara a Kanon.

"Te voy a poner a alguien que te mantenga a raya" pense maquiavelica sonriendo.

-Jajajajaja- escuche una risa estruendosa.

-Aldebaran- le llame.

-Si- contesto dejandose de reir.

-Cúal es tu tipo de mujer?- pregunte sin rodeos.

(Silencio)

-Cre..creo..que esa no es...una pregunta...relacionada...a tu fic- me dijo un chico castaño con una banda roja en la cabeza.

-Te equivocas, su respuesta es necesaria para continuar el fic, al igual el tipo de mujeres de cada uno- le conteste señalandoles.

-Eso que tiene que ver?- me pregunto el hombre guapo.

-Afrodita, Afrodita- le dije apuntandolo -eres realmente guapo pero no te gustaria tener a alguien que comparta tu mismo amor hacia las rosas y cariño hacia la pequeña Diosa Iris.

El se quedo callado, pensativo.

Me dirijo a los chicos -Y a ustedes, no les gustaria tener a alguien a su lado.

-Yo y Aoria ya tenemos a alguien- hablo el peliazul poniendo su brazo alrededor del hombro de Leo.

-Lo sabemos, no es necesario que lo menciones- le conteste.

-Psk- escuche un ruido.

Mire al productor del programa, asintiendo a lo que me decia por carteles.

-Muchachos ya no hay tiempo para que me respondan, asi que lo dejaremos por hoy, gracias una vez mas por venir, nos veremos la próxima- dije rápido despidiendome de la camara.

 **Continuara...**

 **Lo siento 0-0!, me demore mucho en actualizar (como estoy en examenes, no tengo mucho tiempo). Bueno aqui esta el segundo cap, espero que me perdonen y acabo actualizar el fic Dulce castigo por si alguien quiere saber.**

 **Gracias por aquellas personas que le dieron favoritos y a los que me siguen, quisiera saber su opinión al respecto con el fic.**

 **Kanon: Que irresponsable eres.**

 **Agata: Callate..no quiero oir eso de ti..tu tambien eres irresponsable.**

 **Camus: Dejen de pelear.**

 **Agata: Lo que tu digas _**

 **Kanon: Que asco...puaj.**

 **Iris: Vamos a jugar; Kanon no molestes a la señorita Agata.**

 **Agata: Eres tan tierna (la apachurro entre mis brazos).**

 **DMask: La vas a matar...sueltala.**

 **Agata: Ups.**

 **Afrodita: Ya comportense.**

 **Los demas y yo: Esta bien.**

 **Kanon: Irresponsable.**

 **Agata: Ah!..te voy a matar...y no soy irresponsable.**

 **ATT. Agatali12**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes de SS no me pertenecen en absoluto.**

 **El Oc si.**

 **Advertencia: Participación de personajes de Naruto.**

 **Disfruten de la lectura.**

 **Extra**

-Bien!...creo que es todo por hoy- me estiré en mi silla mientras me giraba.

Miré por última vez mi cuaderno de fics, decidiendome en meterme ya a la cama.

-Alto ahí!- me gritarón.

Me quede estática, aún con mi mano estirada a medio camino para arroparme.

-Que mierda hacen ustedes aqui?- pregunté furiosa al ver a los caballeros de oro y las Diosas.

-Tenemos quejas- exclamó su inconformidad Saga.

-Me vale- respondí apuntando la puerta en la que acabarón de entrar -largo.

-NO!- gritarón.

-Cuando piensas continuar con la historia?- preguntó DMask.

-...- me tapé de pies a cabeza con la colcha.

-Respondenos- sentí que jalaban la colcha, lo agarré con mas fuerza.

-Larguensen antes de que los elimine- amenacé sentandome en medio de la cama.

-Tú y cuantos mas...sin ofender pero no tienes el poder suficiente para eliminarnos- contratacó Aoria.

-Eres común y corriente- se mofó Milo.

-Claro que puedo- respondí -haré que los mate un Dios.

-...- silencio.

-Pero como me gustan sus caras los dejaré pasar- les dije.

-Cuando continuaras el fic?- volvió a formular la pregunta, pero esta vez fue Acaria.

-Sin mencionar que haz borrado los otros capítulos- masculló Kanon.

-Hey tranquilos- los calmó Doko -de seguro que la tiene una buena razón para haberlo hecho- me miro -cierto?.

Asentí -Si continuare la historia.

Escuché varios suspiros de alivio.

-Pero...

-Hay no, ya vino el pero- me interrumpio Milo.

-Pero no por el momento- miré severamente a Milo -le pedí a una amiga que me ayudará a editarlo.

-Y acepto?- preguntó Mü.

-Sí, por suerte así es- respondí.

-Y entonces?- preguntó Shion.

"Hay Dios hasta él vino" me golpee la frente.

-Se le safó un tornillo- murmuró Leo a Sagitario y a Capricornio.

-No es cierto- le tiré una almohada en plena cara a Leo.

-Camus convencela- Milo empujo a Acuario.

-Aunque me mandes miles de miles de él no me convencerán- me crucé de brazos.

-Haremos lo que hace falta para que cambies de opinión- murmuró serio Shura.

Genial!. Solo faltó uno que hable para que los demás expongan sus ideas, unas mas locas que la otra.

Miré a Saori, preguntandole como es que hacia para soportarlos. Ella sonrió negando, apuntando al patriarca.

"Entonces Shion es quien los controla" pensé entre divertida y enojada, enojada porque están haciendo demasiada bulla.

-Oigan- los llamé pero estos me ignoraron -ESCUCHENME!.

Pararon de parlotear, algunos.

-Y la cargaremos como saco de papa para obligarla que continue con la historia- dijo sin pensarlo Milo.

Ok, el límite de mi paciencia se a acabado, me levanté con la intención de molerlo a golpes.

La puerta fue abierta estrepitosamente, tarde en reaccionar, solo me dí cuenta que una mancha color turquesa me derribo, tirandome a la cama.

-Yinx no entres así- escuché una voz delicada seguido de varios sonidos de pisadas.

-Yinx no la sueltes- le dijo otra voz delicada.

-Hay que amenazarla- esta no fue tan delicada, mas bien diria tenebrosa.

-Nos van a regañar- oí a un ángel, porque esa será mi salvación.

-Hazle caso, no quieres que te castiguen- le murmuré.

Me urgía que se me quitara de encima, me está ahorcando y por mi salud física presentia que me morire en cualquier momento.

-Ah! la estas matando- gritarón.

Sentí que la quitaban. Comencé a toser un vano intento de obtener aire.

-Yinx- voz delicada ahora amenazante -no debes matarla, si lo haces nosotras desaparecemos.

-Ya Do, no grites- le dijo la intento de asesina a serie.

-Quien demonios son ustedes?- gritarón los bulliciosos, y por bulliciosos me refiero a los de Oro.

-YINX, DO, CLARA, CAMILA- ví como Iris se les tira encima a las recién llegadas.

-AISHA, DAYANA, AMY, DANNA- gritó Acaria haciendo lo mismo que su hermana.

-Que bonito, una reunión familiar- hablé sarcástica.

Un frío helado (recontra que helado) recorrio mi espina dorsal, haciendome callar. Sonreí nerviosa ante las miradas tremendamente filosas que me tiraban las amigas de las Diosas.

-Ya me callo- dije alzando las manos.

-Que hacen ustedes aqui?- Acaria fue primera en preguntar.

"Muy buena pregunta" pensé retrocediendo hacia mi cama.

-Oh no lo haras- sentí como me detenian.

-Hace frío- me quejé.

-Te aguantas- me respondío Dmask.

Los miro con fastidio a Aoria, Dmask y a Milo; como se atrevían a interponerse entre mi cama y yo, es insolito!.

La puerta se abrío (nuevamente; tal vez lo quite para que entren comodamente 7_7), un brillo dramático rodeo a los nuevos intrusos.

Ya me valio, no tiene caso que reaccione.

-CHI-CAS- el brillo se disipó dejando ver a dos chicas, altas, con túnicas similares al de Shion pero mas bonitas y cabe recalcar que una de ellas se encontraba enojada rodeada de una aura negra.

Por los Dioses, ni Hades podría comparar esa aura mortífera aunque quisiera.

-Mi niña Iris- se adelantó la otra (la menos amenazante) yendo a abrazar a Iris, quien ni corta ni perezosa le correspondio.

Le propuse a Aoria y a Milo jugar una partida de cartas, ya que mi cuarto se ha convertido en una sala de reuniones, y me cansa esperar que ellos (entiendase las Diosas, los dorados, doncellas y guardianas) se desocupen y me paren bola.

-Al 21- dice con sorna Milo.

-DMask, ven juega- lo llamé.

Él me miro y alzo los hombros, volviendo su mirada hacia un punto.

"Que le pasa?" me pregunte mirando en la misma dirección que él. Sonreí ladinamente al percatarme a donde miraba, restandole importancia.

Aunque internamente sí era importante; "Te tengo Ángelo" pensé.

Y así también llegarón los de 'Lazos del destino', topandose las 2 Saori's, que bizarro resulto ser ese momento.

Seguí jugando, ignorando por completo las presencias de ellos (no me culpen, ellos me ignorarón primero).

-Ya acabarón?- les pregunte, saboreando aún mi victoria contra Aoria y Milo; ja barrí el suelo con ellos.

Iris iba a abrir la boca, iba porque no pudo, la puerta se abrío (en serío lo voy sacar) entrando arena.

-Que mierda!- exclamé parandome sobre mi cama -por que está entrando arena en mi cuarto?.

-Nosotros no sabemos; esté es tú fic, tú debes saberlo!- gritó Shura, casí ahogandose con la arena, pero Aoros lo salvo.

Huviese preferido que se ahogara, rayos!.

Todos se subieron a la cama.

-Vayanse no hay suficiente espacio- traté de tirarlos, pero obvio ellos son mas fuertes que yo.

-No seas egoísta- me empujó un poco Kanon junto a Saga.

Les jalé sus extenciones, cayendo en cuenta como me dijerón -YO NO SOY EGOISTA!.

Un poco de arena me fue arrojada en la cara, los miré a los caballeros y doncellas, ellos negarón.

-Quién...

De nuevo me arrojarón arena.

-Jajajjajajjajaja- se partierón de la risa LOS GRANDIOSOS, GUAPOS Y JUSTICIEROS CABALLEROS DE ORO, estoy empezando a dudar el rango que tienen, a lo mejor usurparón las armaduras de sus verdaderos dueños al igual que hizo Saga con el Patriarca.

Vimos a un joven pelirrojo entrar, haciendo que la arena se moviera.

Cogí un vaso que tenía en el estante, metiendo un poco de arena y tirandoselo a la cara, a ver si le gustaba la vaina.

-Eso por tirarme arena- le dije -Gaara.

-Buen intento- escuché que se me burlaban.

Ví como el gaara que está parado frente a mí se hacía arena.

-Eso es un clon- una chica cruzada de brazos se asoma por el marco de la puerta - Gaara está justo aquí.

-Un momento- hablé sobandome la frente con los dedos al verlos a los dos - a ver que hacen ustedes aquí?.

-Sí, esto es un fic dedicado para nosotros- se adelantó el niño Milo.

-El fic se títula 'entrevistando a mis ídolos', y eso somos nosotros- caramba!, resulto ser muy posesivo Camus.

"Estan muy callados" miré de reojo a Shaka, Aldebaran, Afrodita, Doko, Mü y los caballeros de bronce, algo se traen entre mano, solo esperaba que nada malo.

-Pero esto es un extra- OMG, Naruto está en mi habitación! (imaginense que escuchan varios gritos de fans).

Cogí rápido una pluma y hoja.

-Naruto-sama dame tu autografo- le tendí.

-Lo ven- me señalo -yo soy su ídolo.

-TRAICIONERA!- me gritó Hyoga y Seiya.

-No piensen mal- me giré a encararlos -ustedes los son, pero solo en este Fandom.

-Como les quedo el ojo- se burló la chica, abrazando a Gaara y a Naruto.

-Como están?- les pregunté.

-Bien- me respondió Gaara.

-Pero estariamos mejor si continuas el fic- sonrío como psicopata la chica.

-Ahora si hablamos el mismo idioma- salió Ikki.

- **Nuestro fic** \- recalcó la chica.

Ah!, ya me podía imaginar, con todo y negrita.

-Ups!- tragué en seco, se me habia olvidado por completo su historia.

-Nada que UPS!- me jaló mis mejillas la chica -continua...quiero ver a mis hijos.

-ES MADRE!- me sobresalté al escuchar tremendo grito.

Me zafé de su agarre, sobandome mis cachetes mientras decía -Sí, aunque no lo parezca es madre.

-Es demasiado joven- susurró Iris.

Los demás asintieron, confirmando que Iris tiene razón.

-A los cuantos tuvistes tu primer hijo?- preguntó Hana **(Lazos del destino)**

La chica en cuestion la miró de pies a cabeza.

-Oye Agata!- me llamó.

-S...si- contesté nerviosa.

-Por qué...- dudó mirando a Hana -se parece a mí?.

Silencio.

-Que va!- negué con la mano -ella es más adorable y tú más seria, como se parecerán.

-Ok- respondió -la tuve a los 23.

-Es niña?- preguntó esta vez Shun.

-Sí, su nombre es Nadeshiko- contestó sonriendo -es la mayor.

-Clavel- intervino Shaka -su nombre significa clavel.

-OH!- exclamarón.

-Por la forma que dijistes que es la mayor, supongo que tienes otro hijo, no?- preguntó Shiryu.

-Su nombre es Sui- respondió con orgullo Gaara.

-Gaara y Kazumi son esposos- habló Naruto al ver que los caballeros y doncellas estaban confundidos con la relación que tienen ellos dos -y ella es mi prima, o algo así.

-Como que algo así?- le dío in zapé a Naruto -soy tú prima y eso no lo dudes.

-Si, si, si- aplaudí llamando la atención de todos -continuaré con el fic de ustedes.

-Y el de nosotros?- pregunta Shun y Hana.

-También...tenganme paciencia- respondí.

-Entonces solo somos nosotros el que no continuaras?- preguntó lo obvio Aoros.

-Exacto- le señalé -no eres tan tonto.

-Esta chica me saca de quisio- masculló en voz baja Saga.

-Te pondré a alguién que de verdad te saqué de quisio- fruncí el ceño.

-Lo quiero ver intentarlo- se mofó.

-Ya arreglado todo esto- sonreí dirigiendome a la puerta -no es por botarlos ni nada...pero quiero dormir, así que largo.

-Dejemosla descansar- habló las Saori's.

Uno por uno se fueron, cerré la puerta, tirandome en la cama y quedar instantaneamente dormida.

 **Continuara en la entrevista...**

 **Como dice al comienzo de este cap, es un extra, no es la acontinuación de la entrevista.**

 **Espero que haya quedado claro; en esta decidí meter a unos de los personajes de Naruto de un fic "Una vida contigo".**

 **Si les dio curiosidad o no han entendido de quienes se tratan lean el fic antes mencionado, o envienme un PAM que con gusto les respondere.**

 **ATT. Agatali12.**


End file.
